It Has To Be Me
by The Shooter
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4, EPISODE 4 airing Tuesday, July 16th! One-shot. My take on how the arrest would happen if Jane and Maura were dating. A one-shot on the events that lead up to that scene as well. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters from the show … that honor goes to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT and a whole bunch of others – but not me. I'm merely having some fun.

A/N – **THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4, EPISODE 4 (airing July 16)** – I've had this kicking around since I saw the previews so I figured I'd write it … only slated to be a one-shot.

It Has To Be Me

Detectives Jane Rizzoli, Barry Frost and Vince Korsak sat in a closed interrogation room, each wearing a morose expression. Their current case didn't have a whole lot of evidence but what little evidence it did have was extremely damning against one person in particular – their beloved Chief Medical Examiner, Maura Isles.

Maura had last been seen with the male victim a little over twenty-four hours ago, having gone for a friendly drink to discuss their take on the seminar they had just attended. Maura's identification badge was found on the floor of the victim's car. Maura can't remember one goddamn thing that happened after they got into his car after having one drink at the new-age bar that took over the old Dirty Robber.

Jane was already not thrilled about that part, but she knew her girlfriend would never stray – just as she wouldn't.

"It has to be me," Jane said. "I have to do it."

Frost and Korsak shot a glance at each other then looked at Jane.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Janie. This needs to be done by the book," Korsak said.

"Look, we know Maura didn't do this, Vince. That woman is the sweetest person I know and she can't even lie for Christ's sake. I hate the fact we have to do this at all."

"Jane. You don't think we hate this just as much as you do? Her prints are all over the car, her badge was in there, it's just not making sense," Frost said.

"Yeah, and we owe it to Maura to make it make sense," Jane said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

R&IR&IR&IR&I

Two hours later and the detectives weren't able to come up with anything. Just then, Susie Chang came into the room with the results of the tox screens that were requested. Jane looked at Susie with hopeful eyes, but the technician's sad eyes and bowed head told the detectives there was nothing to indicate their drinks had been tampered with while they were at the bar.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed, pushing the documents away from her at the table.

She jumped up from the table so fast and ran out the door. Frost followed her to the doorway of the women's bathroom where he heard her emptying what little stomach contents she had after not eating all day.

Ignoring the fact that it was a ladies' room, Frost stepped in and rubbed Jane's back as she hunched over the porcelain god.

"I know this sucks, Jane. But we will work as hard as we can as quickly as we can."

"I know, Frost. Thanks. Gimme a minute, would ya?"

"Sure, partner," he said, gently patting her shoulder before stepping out.

Jane got up and washed her face and mouth out. She went back to her desk and took out her mouthwash, swishing it around violently in her mouth before spitting it out into her trashcan. Just then, Korsak appeared at her desk.

"Jane," Korsak said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Can't we let her sleep in her own bed tonight?"

"I'd love to, Rizzoli. But it has to be done by the book, so when we do prove that she didn't commit this crime, nothing will be questioned."

"It has to be me. I have to do it."

"We are coming with you."

"That's fine. But it has to be me."

Downtrodden, the three detectives put on their blazers and made their way to Cavanaugh's office. He stared at them, incredulous, before signing his name to the arrest warrant for Dr. Maura Isles.

"Jane," the lieutenant called after her.

She turned to look at him.

"This is temporary. We will find out what really happened," he said softly.

"If it's the last thing I do, sir." And with that, Rizzoli, Frost and Korsak made their way outside.

"I'm bringing her in so you guys take one car and I'll take mine. Meet you there."

As Jane drove to Maura's, she tried to wipe the tears away that were furiously falling. The ride went entirely too fast and she took a minute in the car to compose herself. A few deep breaths and she was leading Frost and Korsak up to the door. A door she never bothered to knock on anymore. But this was different. Her stomach was jumping up in her throat as she rang the bell. Her heart broke inside her chest as she heard Maura's heels on the hardwood floor of the foyer.

Maura opened the door, the smile disappearing from her face as she took in the visages of the trio of detectives.

The thick, heavy silence fell between them.

"Jane?" Maura questioned, hesitantly.

Jane's eyes were soft and loving; despite the fact she was grinding her teeth and jaw due to nerves.

"Maura," Jane said, softly.

Korsak coughed in the background, trying to gently prod Jane.

"Dr. Maura Isles, you're under arrest for the murder of Jack Briggs. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you are unable to afford one, one will be appointed to you free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?"

Maura swallowed visibly and nodded her head that she understood.

"Guys, please let me just do this, okay?" Jane said, turning to them. They both silently nodded and went to go stand by the car.

Just then, Maura ran off to the bathroom. Jane followed and rubbed her back as she too emptied her stomach contents, just as Jane had before.

"Baby, I know you didn't do this, okay? And I swear to God we are going to clear you. I won't rest until we do," Jane whispered.

Maura stood and washed her face and mouth out, using mouthwash just as Jane had. She turned into Jane's arms and Jane hugged her close.

"Jane, please. You know I didn't do this," she cried.

Jane's eyes starting leaking tears again.

"I do know and please have the faith in me that I'm going to fix this. We will work nonstop Maura," Jane said, kissing her head. "I love you so much."

Maura nodded. "I love you, too." She then turned her back to Jane, putting her hands behind her back.

"I don't want to cuff you, Maur."

"You need to do it by the letter of the law, I understand that Jane," Maura said.

Jane slowly pulled the cuffs from her belt, staring at them in her hand. As she clicked the metal around Maura's left wrist, she heard Maura take a breath.

"Well, I can't say I've ever wanted to use your cuffs this way, Jane," the ME said, trying to joke but Jane could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Maura," Jane cried, spinning her around and hugging her closely, her own tears falling along with Maura's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jane."

Jane cupped her cheek and kissed her softly and tenderly, trying to pour all of her feelings into the kiss. Maura returned the kiss and they met forehead to forehead.

Maura slowly turned her back to Jane to let her finish cuffing her. The detective did her job. She took her blazer off and covered Maura's cuffed hands with it. She locked up and led Maura to her car. Frost and Korsak just bowed their heads, hating that this is the way things were happening right now. She helped Maura into the back of her car and got in the front seat. Frost and Korsak got in their car and followed as Jane pulled away from the curb.

Neither woman said anything. Jane looked in the rearview mirror and saw tears falling down Maura's cheeks. There was nothing she could do to stop the deluge pouring from her own eyes. Silently, Jane drove through the night the short distance to the station, her heart shattered in a million pieces over the sight she kept constantly checking in the rearview mirror.

The End

A/N – This is just my take on how the arrest scene might go if Maura and Jane were together. I'm sure it would probably be similar even if they were just friends too, minus a few details. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
